


Hell and Back

by ADuckInAHat



Series: Escort AU [7]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Escort Service, F/F, M for violence and murder, Murder, Very Mild Violence, mostly plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Sana finds herself in a tight spot and gets herself out before Momo and Jihyo can help her, but it doesn't stop them from helping in a different way. She then goes to Mina's for respite.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Series: Escort AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763662
Comments: 11
Kudos: 170





	Hell and Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. Please, please consider the tags before reading this. The violence is non-graphic, but still present. 
> 
> <3

Sana clenched her jaw, feeling her cheek throb. She looked up at the man hovering above her, her eyes on fire. But she didn’t say a word. 

  
  


“I paid for you and you’ll stay until I want you to leave.” 

  
  


Sana took a deep breath. “You paid for two hours. Those two hours were up an hour ago. I have other clients to attend to.” 

  
  


“I don’t care. You’re here and you’ll stay.” 

  
  


Sana shook her head and grabbed her phone, but the man grabbed her wrist and squeezed until she dropped it. He picked it up and threw it out of the second story window. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” Sana yelled, pushing him back. 

  
  


He was in her face seconds later. “Don’t put your hands on me!” 

  
  


“Oh, like you put your hands on me a minute ago? Fuck you.” Sana grabbed her bag and headed for the door, but he grabbed her again, surely bruising her upper arm. 

  
  


“You’re not leaving this house.” 

  
  


“Yes I am.” She tore her arm out of his grasp, but he stopped her again. Another blow came to her other cheek, a lot harder than the last. 

  
  


“You don’t have my permission to leave.” 

  
  


“I don’t need your permission.” Sana stopped and took a deep breath before dropping her bag, knowing things could get out of hand if she struggled more. “Will you at least let me freshen up first?” 

  
  


A slow smirk crossed his face and it made her stomach turn. “Yes.” 

  
  


Sana grabbed her bag again and went into the bathroom, taking a deep, shaky breath. She looked at the growing bruises on her face and arms. “Bastard…” She looked through her bag and found a small vial of black liquid, putting it in her back pocket. Sana came out and pulled her hair off to one side as she approached him. “How about we have a drink first?” 

  
  


“Only one. Then I want you again.” 

  
  


Sana hummed. “I’ll be right back then.” 

  
  


“If you leave,” he started, knowing she’d be leaving the room. “I will find you.” 

  
  


“Don’t worry. I’m not leaving.” Sana walked down to the kitchen, grabbing two small glasses and filling them with whatever dark liquor he had on hand. She tipped the vial into his drink and brought it back upstairs. “Here you go.” Her voice was sickeningly sweet, but he smiled at it. 

  
  


“Finally. Some service.” He reached over and pulled her close, hand reaching up to grope her ass as she down his double shot. 

  
  


Sana downed hers as well so he wouldn’t be suspicious. “Now,” she started, grabbing his hands and pushing him back by his shoulders. “Why don’t you relax for me and I’ll show you a good time?” 

  
  


He grinned lecherously. Sana knew it would take the poison at least half an hour to work properly, so she took her time. She didn’t want to touch him, so she stepped back a few paces and started to give him a strip tease. In the back of her head, she thought of Mina. How she knew she was waiting for her. How she was probably worried about her. Knowing she was trying to call her, but with her phone surely shattered on the driveway below, she would send the cavalry. 

  
  


Sana noticed him becoming more and more lethargic and held back a grin. She knew it was only minutes away. Approaching the bed, she knelt beside him. “I hope you had your fun today.” She looked into his eyes. “Because it’ll be the last day you have.” 

  
  


“What did you do to me?” He asked in a weak tone. 

  
  


“What you deserve.” Sana looked at the window when she heard a roaring engine, ducking down low to see what kind of car it was. When she noticed it was Momo and Jihyo, she breathed a sigh of relief. She left the man behind and ran down the stairs to open the front door, finding Momo crouched with a lock pick and tension tool in hand. “Momo…” 

  
  


Momo shot up and wrapped her arms around Sana. “Thank God.” She pulled away and took in the sight of her. “Oh my God, Sana…” She brought her hand up to her swollen cheek and broken lip. 

  
  


Sana hissed in pain and pulled away on instinct. Jihyo came up to her other side and looked at the bruises on her arms and wrists. “What did he do to you?” She said gently. 

  
  


“He didn’t want me to leave when his time was up.” Sana walked to the sink and washed her hands, trying to keep them from shaking. “Hit me. Held me back. Threw my phone out of the window. Pretty sure it’s broken.” 

  
  


“Where is he? I’ll fucking kill him.” Momo growled. 

  
  


“Already dead.” Sana said quietly, moving to look at her reflection in the glass pane of one of the cabinets. She ran her tongue over her broken lip then turned to them. “Upstairs.” 

  
  


Momo took the stairs two at a time while Jihyo stayed with Sana, pulling her into a warm embrace, rubbing her back. “It’s okay. You did what you had to do.” 

  
  


Sana squeezed her tight. “I know.” She tucked her face in her neck for a minute then pulled back, running her fingers over the metal bar in her ear. “My Jihyo.” 

  
  


Jihyo smiled. “My Sana. Are you okay, though? I know it’s never easy to do this.” 

  
  


“I’ll be okay soon. I know I’ve done it before, but it’s still...a lot. I just need a couple of days.” 

  
  


“Which one did you use?” 

  
  


“Black. He’s older so I can claim heart failure if it comes up.” 

  
  


Momo padded slowly down the stairs. “We’ll clean up. You should get some rest at home.” 

  
  


Sana shook her head. “I need to help.” 

  
  


Momo knew Sana wouldn’t take no for an answer. “You’ve only been in the kitchen and bedroom?” 

  
  


“And the en suite.”

  
  


Momo nodded. “Got it.” She looked into Sana’s eyes. “I love you.” 

  
  


Sana teared up. “I love you, too.” 

  
  


Momo took a deep breath and grabbed a few things to go back upstairs and clean up a little. Sana leaned against Jihyo, resting her head on her shoulder. “You too.” She whispered. ‘I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Jihyo put her arm around Sana’s shoulders. “I feel like,” she paused, not wanting to say it. “One day it’ll be really bad. And I don’t know what I’ll do.” 

  
  


Sana reached up and laced her fingers with Jihyo’s. “We need to get out of this business.” 

  
  


“We have two years.” Jihyo ran her thumb along the side of Sana’s hand. 

  
  


“We could save to buy out the contracts.” 

  
  


“That’s a lot of money.” 

  
  


“I know…” Sana let out a soft sigh. “I wouldn't dare ask Mina to do that.” 

  
  


“She would.” Jihyo pointed out. “She’d do it in a heartbeat.” 

  
  


“She’s going to flip out when she sees me like this.” 

  
  


“Because she loves you.” 

  
  


Sana once again held back tears. “I love her too.” 

  
  


Jihyo kissed her temple. “I know.” She let out a soft breath. “This just makes me think more about what’s going on with Nayeon. I know this doesn’t happen a lot with Momo and I because we’re together all the time, but, do you know what I mean? Anything could happen at any point.” 

  
  


Sana nodded. “I know. Trust me, I do. That’s why I told you the other day to tell her how you feel and see where it goes because it might be too late soon.” 

  
  


Jihyo nodded. “We will. It’s just complicated.” 

  
  


“Everything is complicated. You just need to work at it.” 

  
  


“Always with the wise words.” 

  
  


Sana smiled, wincing when it stretched her lip, reopening the wound. She sucked lightly on her lower lip. “I try. Someone has to look out for you two.” 

  
  


“And you have us to look out for you. You know that, right?” 

  
  


Sana nodded. “I do know that. You’re doing it right now.”

  
  


“You saved us, Sana.” Jihyo said quietly. “In more ways than one.” 

  
  


“I did what needed to be done.” 

  
  


“You ran away from your family, took Momo with you, sailed across the fucking ocean, then took the time to save me when you got here.” Jihyo turned to look into her eyes. “You’re my fucking hero and I won’t hear you deny that.” 

  
  


Sana finally let a tear fall down her cheek. “Jihyo…” 

  
  


Jihyo reached up and gently wiped her tears so she didn’t hurt her cheeks. “There’s a reason we have these.” She motioned to their piercings. “The ones you gave us. You gave me a second chance at life and I’ll always be grateful. You gave me Momo.” Her voice caught. “You gave me everything.” 

  
  


Sana pulled Jihyo in for a tight hug. “Tell her, Jihyo.” She whispered. “Don’t let her slip away from you.” 

  
  


Jihyo held her tighter, letting out a soft sob into her shoulder. “I won’t…” 

  
  


Momo came down the stairs and saw them in a tight embrace. “What did I miss? Why are you crying?” 

  
  


Jihyo held her hand out for Momo, who took it instantly and came close. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Momo leaned down and gave her a kiss. “What’s wrong?” 

  
  


“Just...reminiscing on the past.” 

  
  


“Baby, you can’t do that.” Momo said gently. “It upsets you.” 

  
  


“Obviously.” Jihyo huffed a laugh and pointed to her red, swollen eyes. 

  
  


Momo’s brows furrowed and she cupped her cheeks to wipe her tears away. “You’ll make me cry if you keep crying like that.” 

  
  


Jihyo pouted. “I’m trying to stop.” 

  
  


Sana rolled her eyes. “Cute.” 

  
  


Momo grumbled, but leaned in to kiss Jihyo again regardless. “Don’t think about them. They’re fucking assholes that didn’t deserve you.” 

  
  


“Not that part, baby.” Jihyo rubbed her side. “Just how Sana helped me when you two came over.” 

  
  


“Oh.” 

  
  


“It’s okay.” Jihyo kissed her jaw. “I don’t think about them anymore.” 

  
  


“You better not.” Sana said, putting her arm around Jihyo’s waist. “She’s right. They’re assholes that don’t deserve you.” 

  
  


“I know. I have a new family now.” 

  
  


Momo and Sana hugged Jihyo between them. “Best family I could ask for.” Sana whispered. 

  
  


They didn’t pull away from each other for a full minute. “I’m going to go to Mina’s.” 

  
  


“Be careful.” Momo reached down for her hand. “Lay low for a few days. You don’t have anything scheduled.” 

  
  


Sana nodded, lacing their fingers. “I’ll stay with her.” 

  
  


“Good idea.” Jihyo rubbed Sana’s back. 

  
  


“Wait, how did you know to come here?” 

  
  


“Mina called me and told me you weren’t answering and you hadn’t shown up yet. She wanted the address, but we told her no. We would come get you.” 

  
  


“God, she must be climbing the walls.” Sana ran upstairs to grab her bag then came back down. “I need to text her.” She reached for her pocket and realized her phone was gone. “My phone…” 

  
  


“I’ll text her you’re coming. Don’t worry.” 

  
  


“Thank you, Jihyo. You two need to leave with me. Let’s go.” 

  
  


Jihyo followed Sana out, texting Mina that Sana was safe and on her way. Sana stopped and picked up her shattered phone, putting it in her bag. “Text Mina when you get home. I want to know you got there.” 

  
  


“We will.” 

  
  


Sana got into her car and sped off to Mina’s. 

  
  


~

  
  


Mina jumped when her phone rang with a notification. She read it and breathed a sigh of relief when Jihyo said Sana was safe and on the way. She ran outside and sat on her steps as she waited for Sana to get there. When her car pulled up, Mina stood and walked over to her door. 

  
  


“Thank God, I was so wor- Oh, baby.” Mina gasped when she saw the state of Sana’s face and arms. “Sana…” 

  
  


“I’m okay.” Sana reassured her, pulling Mina’s arms around her waist. “I’m okay. I’m here.” 

  
  


Mina gently held her as if she was afraid of hurting her. “Who did this to you?” She pulled back and looked into her eyes. “Tell me.” 

  
  


“I can’t. It’s been handled.” 

  
  


“Sana.” 

  
  


“No.” Sana said firmly. “I can’t tell you. I won’t ever see this person again, they won’t ever see me again.” 

  
  


Mina held in a sigh. “Okay…” 

  
  


Sana cupped her cheeks. “Momo and Jihyo found me because of you, baby. Don’t think you were powerless in this.” 

  
  


Mina teared up. “I thought…” 

  
  


“I know.” Sana said quietly. “I know.” 

  
  


Mina took a deep breath. “Bath?” 

  
  


Sana smiled softly and nodded. “Please.” 

  
  


Mina took her hand and led them inside to the bathroom. She sat Sana on the vanity counter while she drew the water. Mina grabbed a first aid kit and pulled out some alcohol wipes. “This is going to sting.” 

  
  


“Do I get a kiss after?” 

  
  


“Yes.” Mina smiled, cleaning up the small cut on her lip. Sana whined at the sting, but when Mina leaned in to kiss her, she barely felt it anymore. She put her hand on the back of her neck and kissed her back. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Mina said as she pulled back, running her fingers over the bruises on her arms. “I’ll make up an ice pack for when we lay down.” She leaned back in and kissed both of her cheeks. 

  
  


“Thank you.” 

  
  


Mina nodded then turned to shut the water off. “It’s ready for you.” 

  
  


Sana stood and stripped down, stopping right before she got in. “You too?” 

  
  


“Do you want me to?” 

  
  


“Please.” Sana finally started to drop the walls she’d built when Momo and Jihyo came. Mina quickly undressed and got in the tub, pulling Sana’s back against her front. Sana rested her head back against Mina’s shoulder, letting the hot water soothe her muscles. 

  
  


Mina laced their fingers and rested them on her stomach. She knew nothing she could say would help, so she offered silent support, rubbing her thumbs along Sana’s hands. But when she heard Sana sniffle, she pressed her lips to the top of her shoulder. 

  
  


Sana closed her eyes, letting herself cry finally. It was something she usually did alone, but now that she had Mina, she was thankful to have someone with her in the moments after she’d done something like this. Eventually, she would have to tell Mina what she did with her worst clients, but now wasn’t the time. 

  
  


Mina kept peppering her shoulder with light kisses. “I love you.” She whispered between kisses, knowing it was the only thing she could say. 

  
  


Sana let out a soft sob. “I love you.” She turned slightly and wrapped her arms around Mina, burying into her neck. Mina held her tight, swaying them from side to side. 

  
  


“Let it out, baby. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” 

  
  


Sana squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that stayed true in the future. She held Mina tighter. 

  
  


When they pulled apart, Mina kissed her gently. “Let me wash your hair.” 

  
  


Sana turned around and let Mina wash her hair, closing her eyes at the feeling of her fingers lightly scratching her scalp. “That’s going to put me to sleep.” 

  
  


Mina smiled. “I’ll do it more when we’re in bed.” 

  
  


“Good.” Sana let out a slow breath and leaned back against her once she was done. “Thank you.” 

  
  


“My pleasure.” 

  
  


They stayed in the water for another ten minutes before getting out to lay down. Mina wrapped Sana in a towel then got one for herself. They both dried off and got dressed for bed, Mina in sweats and a tank top and Sana borrowing the same. “Your clothes are so much more comfortable than mine.” 

  
  


“I can get you some.” Mina offered, getting into bed and pulling Sana to cuddle against her chest. 

  
  


“But then they won’t smell like you.” Sana pouted, looking up at her. 

  
  


“So you want mine, huh?” 

  
  


Sana grinned. “Yup.” 

  
  


“Okay, you can have them.” 

  
  


Sana kissed her. “Thank you.” 

  
  


Mina ran her fingers through Sana’s hair. “Oh, I was supposed to get you an ice pack.” She moved to get up, but Sana held tight. 

  
  


“It’s okay. I don’t need it.” 

  
  


“It’ll help you, though.” 

  
  


“You’re helping me plenty right now.” 

  
  


“But,” 

  
  


“No buts.” Sana pointed to her head. “Keep going.” 

  
  


Mina put her fingers back in Sana’s long black hair. “Yes ma’am.” 

  
  


“Kinky, baby.” Sana teased, wanting to lighten the mood even more. 

  
  


Mina laughed. “We’ll have to explore that later.” 

  
  


Sana kissed her cheek and settled down. “Is it okay if I stay here for a few days?” 

  
  


“Of course. Do you want me to take off work and stay with you?” 

  
  


“I don’t want to intrude that much.” 

  
  


“Baby, you’re my girlfriend. If you want me to stay with you, I will. Plus, I’m the boss. I can take off however many days I want.” 

  
  


Sana chuckled. “Hot. But yes, I would love that.” 

  
  


“You got it. I’ll call in the morning and tell them I’m not coming in.” 

  
  


Sana squeezed her. “Thank you. I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” 

  
  


~

  
  


The next morning, Mina kept her word by calling in and telling her secretary she’d be away for a few days and that she would work from home. Sana woke at the sound of her voice. 

  
  


“Baby?” 

  
  


Mina rushed over to the bed. “I’m here.” 

  
  


“Hi.” Sana said in a sleepy tone. 

  
  


“Hi. Are you okay? Do you need anything?” 

  
  


Sana shook her head. “You’re all I need.” 

  
  


Mina leaned in and kissed her cheek. “Your cheeks look better today.” 

  
  


“Not huge?” 

  
  


“Nope. Perfect.” 

  
  


Sana playfully rolled her eyes. “Sure.” 

  
  


Mina smiled and kissed her temple. “I’ll order some breakfast for us if you want.” 

  
  


“Please. I didn’t get a chance to eat dinner last night.” 

  
  


“Oh, I didn’t even think about that. I’m so sorry.” 

  
  


“No, it’s okay. I needed to go straight to bed anyway.” 

  
  


Mina pouted. “Okay. I’ll order you extra then.” 

  
  


Sana sat up and ran her fingers through her hair to straighten it out. “Thank you.” 

  
  


“I do have something I want to talk to you about, though. I was thinking of it this morning.” 

  
  


“What’s up?” Sana turned to face her. 

  
  


“You said your contract was up in two years?” 

  
  


“Yes.” 

  
  


“Is it possible for you to buy it out?” 

  
  


“I don’t have that kind of money, baby.” 

  
  


“I do.” 

  
  


“Mina, I can’t ask you to do that.” 

  
  


“I want you safe. I absolutely respect you and what you do, but last night scared me, Sana. One night you might not come home to me…” 

  
  


Sana reached over and took her hands. “It’s so much money…” 

  
  


“I’ll earn it back. Baby, I care more about you than I do about the money. Fuck the money. I want you safe.” 

  
  


“Mina…” 

  
  


“Sana,” Mina moved closer. “This isn’t about me or my jealousy when you go to other clients. This is about the love of my life getting hurt again and again and me wanting to put a stop to it.” 

  
  


Sana met Mina’s eyes. “The love of your life?” 

  
  


Mina nodded. “Yes. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone.” 

  
  


Sana swallowed the lump in her throat, tears filling her eyes. “Me too…” 

  
  


Mina rested her forehead against Sana’s. “So let me help you. I don’t want to see you get hurt anymore.” 

  
  


Sana took a deep breath. “Okay.” 

  
  


“Yeah?” 

  
  


“Yes.” 

  
  


Mina wrapped her arms around Sana tightly. “Thank you.”

  
  


Sana pulled back slowly, keeping her hands on Mina’s sides. “I should be thanking you.” 

  
  


“Why?” 

  
  


“It’s the first time someone is going to save me.” She said quietly. 

  
  


Mina furrowed her brows. “What do you mean?” 

  
  


Sana took Mina’s hands. “I’ve just always been the rescuer.” She said simply. 

  
  


Mina rubbed her hands. “I’d save you every day if I had to.” 

  
  


“But you’re putting a stop to needing to do that.” Sana pointed out. “I’ll be safe.” 

  
  


“You will. I’ll make sure of it.” 

  
  


“I’ll have to find another job.” 

  
  


“No, I’ll take care of you.” 

  
  


“Baby, I’m not living off of you like that.” 

  
  


“At least for a little while? To rest? Please?” 

  
  


“Mina.” 

  
  


“For me?” 

  
  


“Oh, that’s not fair at all.”

  
  


Mina put on her best puppy eyes. “Please?” 

  
  


Sana let out a heavy sigh. “Fine. For a little while.” 

  
  


Mina beamed. “Thank you.” 

  
  


“Yeah, yeah.” 

  
  


“So, I need to set up a meeting with your boss?” 

  
  


“That’s the best way, yeah. Or I can do it. Might be easier if I did it than you because it might look weird if a client buys out a contract.” 

  
  


“True. I can do that.” 

  
  


Sana leaned forward and kissed her deep and slow. “I love you so much.” 

  
  


Mina kissed her back. “I love you, too, baby.” She ran her hands along her arms. “We’ll do it after the next couple of days so we can have some time together.” 

  
  


“Sounds good.” Sana kissed her again, pushing her back to lay on top of her. 

  
  


Mina hummed, putting her hands on Sana’s hips. “I thought you wanted breakfast.” 

  
  


“I can wait another half hour.” She hinted, kissing her again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sana's secret is out! At least to you. 
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
